New Life
by FantasyGirl91
Summary: Sequel to A New Beginning. Set 20 years after Haley destroyed Tom. Alice longs to start a family of her own. Her wish comes true and she and Jasper set off to start a family of their own. But there is a clan that wants to ruin their happiness. Will she be able to protect her newly formed family?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

20 years later….

It has been 20 years since Haley had defeated her uncle Tom and reunited with her long lost twin brother Edward.

Haley had grown used to her powers and didn't hate them like she used too.

She has been spending every day loving her life with the Cullens and her husband Will.

They had moved from Forks during those years to Isle Esme where they now live.

The clan had eventually grown too large in size so they had decided to move so that humans wouldn't notice their large numbers.

Haley had also gone searching for Amy alone during those years.

Edward didn't like her looking for Amy alone but Haley had told him over and over that it was her responsibility to look.

Haley had eventually found her living alone and in isolation in Seattle.

Amy wasn't happy to see her at first and warned her never to visit again but Haley had persisted over and over until Amy had given up.

Haley had also tried several times to change Amy's diet from human blood to animal but she had refused.

Haley visits her often to check how she is fairing.

One sunny afternoon Alice was sitting alone by the front window watching Samantha, Alexandra, Riley and Alexis train with Maddy and Tom outside.

She sighed longingly as she watched Alexis shock Tom as he tackled her to the ground.

Jasper came over to Alice's side and rubbed her back.

"Alice? Is something wrong?"

Alice nodded as she turned to Jasper. "Yes I'm fine." She looked back out of the window. "I was just daydreaming that's all."

Jasper followed her gaze out the window. "I understand."

Alice looked back at him and raised an eyebrow. "You do?"

Jasper nodded. "You long to start a family of your own."

Alice smiled slightly and nodded. "I do. I can't see us making the decision though. No matter how hard I look. I don't know if Blake and Haley have either."

"Do we really need to decide? I know that you have been wanting a family of your own like Haley and Rosalie and I'm starting to think maybe we should. Something seems to be missing."

Before Alice could reply Haley, Edward, Bella, Will, Blake, Abby and Emma walked through the front door.

Rosalie and Emmett came through the back door and immediately ran into their room closing the door as they did so.

Haley looked around the empty room. "Where is everyone?"

"Carlisle and Esme are in the study and everyone else is outside." Jasper explained as he looked out the window.

Blake followed Jasper's gaze and flashed outside to Samantha.

Alice watched as the two embraced and as Alexis hugged her Father.

Jasper rubbed her back. "It's okay."

Haley looked at Jasper and Alice and giggled.

Alice turned away from the window as she giggled. "What's so funny?"

"Haley and Blake saw something to do with you and Jasper's future." Will explained grinning.

Blake flashed back inside with Samantha by his side.

"Should we tell them?" Blake asked smiling.

"Tell us what?" Jasper asked curiously. "Why are you blocking me Haley?"

Haley laughed. "This announcement is better off with everyone here." She said raising her voice.

Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alexandra and Riley all flashed into the room at once.

Alexis, Maddy and Tom walked through the front door a moment later.

"What's going on?" Tom asked.

"Haley was about to tell us something." Alice explained.

Haley grinned widely as she stepped forward towards Alice and Jasper. "Why tell you when I can just show you." She leaned forward and touched Jasper and Alice's foreheads with the tips of her fingers and closed her eyes.

Alice and Jasper gasped in shock a moment later.

Haley took a step back with a huge grin.

Alice jumped up from her seat with wide, shocked eyes. "That…. That was our future?"

Haley nodded. "It was. Blake and I saw it while we were hunting."

Alice turned to Blake. "You saw it?"

Blake nodded. "It's going to happen."

"What's going to happen?" Carlisle asked.

"Alice is going to get pregnant and have her own children." Edward explained happily.

Esme put her hand to her chest as she gasped happily. "Oh I'm so happy for you my dears." she said as she went over to Jasper and Alice and hugged them both tightly. "You finally get your own little family."

Jasper smiled at Esme before turning back to Haley. "When is it going to happen?"

Haley smiled before turning to Will. "Do it."

Will chuckled as he grinned at Alice. "Done."

Alice placed her hand over her heart as she felt it beat for the first time in years. "Wow."

Jasper pulled Alice in for a hug. "This is our chance my love."

Alice nodded as she grabbed Jasper's hand and led them away to their room and closed the door after them.


	2. Chapter 2

2 weeks later...  
Alice sat on the couch with Jasper by her side holding her large, round stomach.  
They had discovered that Alice was carrying triplets and Haley had seen that they were half vampire, half human.

Jasper had stayed by her side in case Alice needed him.  
"Any day now." Carlisle said.  
"Can't we do it now?" Jasper asked.  
Carlisle shook his head. "When they are ready to come then we can. For now we will just have to wait."

Jasper there is no need for you to worry about me." Alice said gently. "Why don't you go and hunt with Emmett, Will, Riley and Edward. Someone can come and get you if anything happens. You need it."  
"She'll be fine with us Uncle Jasper." Maddy said as she sat down next to Alice.

Jasper looked uncomfortable for a moment before nodding. "Alright I'll go."

Alice smiled as she kissed him before Edward, Will, Emmett, Riley and Jasper ran out the door.

Maddy placed her hand on top of Alice's large stomach and giggled in delight when she felt a kick.

"Come out soon my new cousins." She whispered into Alice's stomach. "I want to meet you."

"As do I." Alice said smiling.

"I hope that they are all boys." Tom said grinning. "We need more boys around here."

Alexis scoffed as her eyes changed colour and placed her hand on Tom's shoulder.

"Ow!" Tom cried out as Alexis zapped him. "What did you do that for?" he did his best to growl at Alexis.

Alexis laughed in mockery as she walked away from Tom.

Haley suddenly gasped as her eyes clouded over as a vision slowly came onto her.

Carlisle walked over to Haley and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Haley?"

Haley shook her head before vanishing right before Carlisle.

"Where did she go?" Emma asked as Alice started screaming at the top of her lungs.

* * *

 _A/N: I know that this chapter is a short one but It's setting up for what is going to happen in chapter 3_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Carlisle flashed to Alice's side as she screamed.

"What's wrong?" Esme asked.

"The babies must be coming." Carlisle replied as he heard bones break from inside Alice.

"G-get t-them o-out." Alice screamed through clenched teeth.

As Carlisle grabbed Alice in his arms Haley suddenly teleported into the room with Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Will, Blake and Riley behind her.

"Alice!" Jasper yelled as he ran to her.

"Jasper." Alice moaned as he closed her eyes tightly. "The babies are coming."

"We haven't got any time to waste." Carlisle said calmly. "We need to get them out before something more serious happens to Alice. Jasper, Edward and Haley come with me."

"Me?" Haley asked as she followed Carlisle out with Jasper and Edward. "Why?"

"Because I need you as well." Carlisle replied as he walked into his study and placed Alice on the desk.

Carlisle tore Alice's shirt off her stomach.

"Jasper." Alice cried out painfully.

Jasper grabbed her hand. "I'm here. I won't leave your side."

"Haley I need you to come here and block Alice from feeling pain for the time being." Carlisle ordered as he grabbed a knife.

Haley nodded as she went to Carlisle's side.

She grabbed Alice's hand and gently stroked it.

Alice's screams slowly went away as Haley stroked her hand.

"Do it now Carlisle."

Without a second thought Carlisle cut through Alice's torso.

Carlisle immediately put his hands into Alice's stomach and grabbed hold of something.

"Here we go." Carlisle said as he started pulling something out. "Are you ready to be parents?"

Carlisle lifted a screaming baby covered in blood and handed it over to Edward.

Alice at the baby in Edward's arms as he wrapped it in a towel.

"Next one." Carlisle said as he put his hands back in and pulled out the second screaming child that was also covered in blood.

He handed the baby over to Haley.

As soon as Haley let go of Alice she started screaming at the top of her lungs.

Haley looked down at Alice with wide eyes. "I need to focus on holding back Alice's pain." She looked at Jasper and could feel that he was sharing her pain.

"Do what you need to do Haley." Carlisle said.

Haley nodded as she put the now sleeping baby in one arm and grabbed hold of Alice's arm. "I'm really sorry to do this Alice. Sleep deeply."

Alice's screams of pain slowly evaporated into thin air as her eyes slowly closed together.

Jasper kissed Alice's forehead. "It will be alright my love."

"She's sleeping deeply." Haley said as she looked down at the sleeping baby. "It's safe now."

Carlisle nodded. "Thank you." He said as he put his hands into Alice's stomach and pulled out the third screaming baby that was covered in blood.

He smiled down at the baby as he covered it in a towel and handed it to Jasper.

"Congratulations Jasper." Edward and Haley said together.

"Haley I need you to heal Alice's skin together." Carlisle said as he grabbed the baby from her.

Haley nodded as she moved over to the wound and placed her hands over it.

"It's done." Haley said a moment later as she removed her hand from Alice's now healed stomach.

"Thank you Haley." Carlisle said gently. "How long will she be asleep?"

"Not long. She'll wake in half an hour. I healed her broken bones as well. She had some internal bleeding but I've dealt with it."

Carlisle grabbed Alice's sleeping form in his arms. "I'll put her in your room Jasper."

Jasper nodded as they flashed into Alice and Jasper's room.

Carlisle placed Alice onto their bed and covered her with a blanket.

"I'll stay with her until she wakes." Jasper said as he sat down beside Alice.

"Give the baby to me then and we will leave you both alone for now." Carlisle said as he walked over and gently took the baby from Jasper.

"Thank you Carlisle." Jasper said as Edward, Haley and Carlisle walked out the room.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter coming soon. Here is a preview:

 _Alice widened her eyes at the scene before her and looked down at the baby in her arms who was clapping his hands happily. "He is doing this?" she asked._

 _"He is very powerful." Jasper admitted looking at the scene before him in amazement._

 _"It doesn't matter if he's powerful or not." Edward replied. "How do we stop it?"_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Jasper sat by the bed next to his sleeping wife and grabbed Alice's hand from underneath the covers and gently kissed it.

"We are finally parents my love." Jasper whispered as he shook his head. "We have waited so long for this. I'm so glad that the moment has arrived."

"Jasper." Alice moaned as she started moving on the bed.

"I'm here. Your fine. Can you open her eyes?"

Alice groaned as she slowly opened her eyes.

Jasper smiled. "Hey. How do you feel?"

"Tired but I'm doing much better." She looked around the room. "Where are our babies? Are they alright?"

"They are fine. Edward, Haley and Carlisle took them."

"Can I see them?" Alice asked as she sat up on the bed.

Jasper nodded. "Carlisle." He called out.

* * *

Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Haley, Will, Blake, Riley, Emma, Abby flashed into the room as soon as Jasper had called.

Samantha, Alexandra, Alexis, Tom and Maddy came in a second later.

Haley, Carlisle and Edward were still holding the babies.

Haley walked over to Alice and handed over the baby that was wrapped in a pink blanket.

Alice smiled down at the little baby in her arms. "Hello my beautiful daughter."

"I'm so happy for you Alice." Haley said smiling. "You have three wonderful babies."

Alice smiled back. "Thank you Haley."

Edward and Carlisle came over and handed over the babies that were both wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Two boys and one girl." Alice breathed.

Jasper nodded. "We are lucky."

"What are you going to name them?" Bella asked.

Alice looked at each of the infants carefully. "Which is the oldest?"

Carlisle pointed at one of the boys. "This one is the one I pulled out first. Then the little girl then the second boy."

Alice smiled. "Then I'll name the oldest Alex Eric Whitlock Hale."

"What about our little girl my love?" Jasper asked.

"Jasmine Cynthia Whitlock Hale. And the boy….. Xander George Whitlock Hale." She looked to Jasper. "What do you think?"

Jasper grinned happily. "I love it."

Jasmine looked up at Alice and smiled gently.

At that smile Alice started crying.

Tears began to fall down as she cried.

Jasper frowned in confusion as Alice cried. "Alice? Why are you crying?"

"I-I'm j-just s-so h-happy."

"Of course." Haley said as she realized what was happening.

Jasper turned to Haley. "What?"

"Little Jasmine has your gift Jasper. She can also manipulate people's emotions. Only they seem stronger."

Jasper laughed. "Of course. It's only right that I would pass it down to one of them. I wonder what Alex and Xander can do."

Will frowned slightly when Xander turned to look at him. "Why do I feel strange?"

"Will?" Haley asked. "What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know."

Haley cried out in shock when Will suddenly got down on all fours and shifted into a sandy white werewolf.

* * *

Everyone in the room stared at Will in shock.

Even Alice had stopped crying to look at him.

"Dad?!" Alexandra exclaimed as her eyes widened in shock.

Carlisle looked to Xander as he giggled in delight. "Interesting."

Will whined. 'I can't change back. What happened to me?'

Haley looked from Will to Xander. "He can change people into different forms." She turned when Maddy also changed into a light brown werewolf.

"Maddy!" Rosalie cried out as she rushed to her daughter's side.

Tom also changed into a chocolate brown wolf beside her.

Rosalie looked at her wolf children is despair.

Samantha fell to the ground as a purple mermaid like tail grew replacing her legs.

"Mum!" Samantha cried out alarmed as she looked at her new tail.

"Samantha!" Blake cried out as he kneeled down beside her.

Alice widened her eyes as the scene before her and looked down at Xander who was clapping his hands happily. "Xander is doing this?" she asked as Alexis grew wings on her back.

Alexis widened her eyes in surprise as she turned to look at the beautiful royal blue wings flecked with purple dots that had grown on her back.

"He is very powerful." Jasper admitted.

"It doesn't matter if he's powerful or not." Edward replied. "How do we stop it?"

"Only Alice can." Haley said as she held in a laugh as Emmett changed into a black cat.

"Me?"

Haley nodded. "He will listen to you. Sing to him. Tell him that we are family. He needs to understand. Edward and I can read his mind. He thinks that this is funny."

Alice nodded as she looked back to Xander. "I know that you think that this is funny but this is your family." She looked up when Haley squealed and saw that Edward had been changed into their uncle Tom.

"No." Haley whispered. "Not you."

"Haley?" Edward said in Tom's voice as he took a step towards her. "What's wrong? It's me?"

Haley shook her head. "S-stay away from me Tom."

Edward tilted his head as he frowned in confusion. "What are you talking about? I'm your brother. Tom has been dead for 20 years." To Haley the frown turned into a sinister smile.

"You see my child? You are scaring your new family. That is not a good thing and it is defiantly not funny." She saw Xander's smile slowly drop. "If you understand me then please change everyone back."

Xander made a small noise in annoyance before everyone in the room was changed back.

Haley who had backed into a corner in order to escape Edward gasped as she realized what happened. "Edward?"

Edward smiled as he wrapped his hands around her. "It's okay."

Will, Maddy, Samantha, Emmett and Tom stood from the ground as they were changed back as well.

"That was weird." Maddy commented as she looked down at herself.

"Aww my wings are gone." Alexis said disappointed.

Haley broke away from Edward to turn to Will. "Are you alright Will?"

Will laughed. "I'm fine Haley. I'm not hurt. I'm more concerned about you though. Xander changed Edward into Tom. How did he know who he was and what he looked like?"

Edward widened his eyes. "Really?"

Haley shuddered. "Memories and fears that I had blocked out years ago came flooding back when I stared at that face again." She looked to Xander as he slowly fell asleep with his siblings. "He needs to learn to control his power."

Carlisle nodded in agreement. "Yes. We will have to do that when he is older."

Will smiled as he stepped forward. "It's time for me to change you back Alice. Your time limit is up."

Alice smiled back at him. "Thank you Will for this special gift." she looked down at the sleeping babies in her arms. "I'm so glad your here."

Jasper looked to Alex who was sleeping deeply in Alice's arms. 'I wonder what gift you have. I guess that we'll just have to wait and see.'

* * *

 _A/N: preview for chapter 5_

 _"I-I have to go." Alexis said as she ran off in the opposite direction ignoring Samantha and Blake yelling after her._

 _At that same time Haley teleported right next to Carlisle. "S-she's gone."_

 _"Haley?" Carlisle asked confused. "Whose's gone?"_

 _"Amy."_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

4 weeks later….

Xavier, Jasmine and Alex had each grown at a fast pace like their cousins.

They had discovered as soon as they could walk and talk that Alex had the ability to see into the past, present and future.

It was stronger than Alice's gift with only one little flaw.

There were certain things in the future that he could not see.

Alice was thrilled that she had passed down part of her gift to him.

Alex had short spikey dirty blonde hair, aquamarine blue-green eyes and peachy white skin.

Jasmine had long honey blonde hair that ran half way down her back, light chocolate brown eyes and snow white skin.

Xander had short dark brown hair, dark brown eyes and peachy white skin.

They were now each the size of a 5 year old.

Will had also changed Alice back into a vampire soon after they were born.

* * *

One sunny afternoon Alex, Jasmine, Xavier, Alexis, Maddy and Tom sat on the grass together enjoying the sun.

Jasmine looked over to see her cousin Maddy's skin faintly glowing. "How do you do that?" she asked. "We aren't fully vampires."

Maddy grinned. "It helps when I can manipulate ice and spread it over my body." She raised her hand to show ice forming over her hand.

A moment later it moved all over her body.

"I can freeze people as well." She looked to Tom as she spoke. "Want me to show you?"

"Mum said not to do that anymore Maddy." Tom said.

Maddy rolled her eyes. "Spoil sport. You are so jealous because you don't have a gift of your own."

Tom folded his arms in annoyance. "Am not."

Alex chuckled. "At least you didn't turn out like who you were named after."

Alexis laughed. "Alex is looking into the past again."

Tom groaned loudly as he stood from the ground.

Haley came out the front door at that moment with Carlisle, Alice, Edward and Will behind her.

"Haley one of us should go with you." Edward said.

Haley rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine Edward. I'll be back soon." Using one of her many powers Haley teleported away.

"Wonder what that was about." Jasmine wondered out loud as she stood and walked over to Alice with her brothers and cousins behind her. "Mum what's going on?"

She could feel frustration coming from Edward.

"Auntie Haley is just visiting a friend after she had a vision concerning her."

"She shouldn't have gone alone." Edward said annoyed.

Will sighed. "You know that Haley is stubborn. She wouldn't had listened. She knows that you want to protect her. You have proven that to her countless times."

Alice nodded in agreement. "That's right you have."

"Uncle Edward can't you communicate across great distances?" Xander asked.

Edward nodded. "We can but right now Haley is blocking me."

"Right now all we can do is wait." Carlisle explained.

Alice turned to Xander, Jasmine and Alex as Jasper walked out to join her. "Who is ready for some training."

Alex, Jasmine and Xander groaned together.

"Mum do we have too?" Alex asked. "It's not like we are going to fight anyone."

Alice smirked. "I know but it's just a precaution."

She suddenly gasped and Jasmine watched as her Mother's eyes glazed over.

Jasmine was always fascinated when Alice went into a trance when a future's sight came over her.

Alice groaned in annoyance a moment later. "They are coming."

Jasper, Will and Carlisle tilted their heads in confusion as Edward chuckled.

"Alice?" Jasper asked. "Who is coming?"

"Nessie, Jacob and Seth."

Bella suddenly flashed next to Edward. "Nessie is coming here?"

Alice nodded.

"When?" Bella asked excitedly.

"In half an hour." Alice said as she turned to Jasmine, Alex, Xander, Maddy and Tom. "Suppose I should tell you who is coming."

Alex grinned and shook his head. "No need Mum. I know everything about the La Push pack and about our cousin Renesmee."

Carlisle chuckled. "It might be wise to enlighten your brother and sister as well as your cousins Alex." He looked to Xander, Jasmine, Maddy and Tom. "The guests that are coming are family. Jacob and Seth are both werewolves."

Alex looked to Xander. "Didn't you change Maddy, Tom and uncle Will into werewolves?"

"Alex." Alice said in warning. "Stop."

"I know that you've looked into our past history young Alex so I don't need to tell you anything." Carlisle said as he looked to Jasmine, Xander, Maddy and Tom. "Come inside and I'll tell you everything before they arrive. It won't take long."

Xander, Jasmine, Maddy and Tom nodded together as they walked inside with Carlisle, Xander, Alice, Jasper, Will, Bella and Edward.

* * *

Half an hour later Bella ran out when she heard a boat coming towards them.

"They're here!" she said with a huge grin stretched across her face.

"Xander, Alex, Jasmine stay with your Mother or I." Jasper said as they walked out.

"Maddy, Tom stay with me." Rosalie grumbled.

"Alexis." Samantha said as she turned to Edward. "What's taking Mum so long?"

Edward shook his head. "I don't know. Can you teleport to her?"

Samantha shook her head as she frowned. "She's blocking me. I can't get near her. What is going on?"

"I'll never forgive myself if something happened to her." Edward muttered as his attention shifted to three figures hopping out of the boat.

Carlisle stepped forward. "Welcome. We have rooms that you can stay in."

Jacob chuckled as he walked over with Renesmee and Seth and grabbed Carlisle's hand to shake it. "As welcoming as ever Carlisle. I see the family has gotten bigger." He said looking at Jasmine, Maddy, Tom, Alex and Xander."

Carlisle nodded. "They most certainly have."

Alexis looked over at the lone boy standing next to Jacob as Edward and Bella hugged Renesmee tightly.

She could see that he was staring back at her with awe plainly on his face.

'Why is he looking at me like that?' she thought. 'Why am I looking at him?' she frowned as she looked away. 'What is this feeling I have?' Alexis looked back at the boy to see him still looking directly at her even when Jacob introduced him.

"I-I have to go." She said as she ran off in the opposite direction of the boy and ignoring Samantha and Blake yelling after her.

At that same time Haley teleported right next to Carlisle.

"Haley!" Edward cried as he flashed next to her and grabbed her by the shoulders turning her towards him. "What were you thinking going by yourself? Where were you?"

Haley looked up at Edward with wide, scared eyes. "S-she's gone Edward."

"Haley?" Carlisle asked confused. "Whose gone?"

"Amy. I went out looking for her after I had a vision earlier concerning her. I looked everywhere for her even facing my fears and going to where we were turned but I found nothing. There was no trace of her. She simply vanished. How is that possible?"

"Maybe she doesn't want to be found." Emma suggested. "She's hidden well enough before. She probably doesn't want you to find her again."

"Maybe." She turned to Jacob, Renesmee and Seth and smiled. "It's so good to see you again." She grabbed Renesmee and pulled her in for a hug. "How's my favourite niece?"

Renesmee laughed. "I'm good auntie Haley. It's nice to see you again."

"Shall we go inside?" Carlisle suggested turning.

"You go ahead. I need to look for Alexis." Samantha said looking in the direction of Alexis's retreat."

Haley shook her head. "Let me go after her."

Samantha nodded. "We'll be here when you get back." She said as Haley ran off.

Jacob nodded as he, Renesmee and Seth followed him in.

Alexandra was about to walk in when she noticed Samantha still looking to where Alexis had ran off.

"Come on Samantha said as she went over to grab her younger sister's hand. "Mum can handle this."

"Sweetheart trust in her." Blake said as he came over to join them.

Samantha nodded as she walked inside with Alexandra and Blake.

* * *

"If there's anything that you need feel free to get anything you want." Carlisle said pointing to the fridge.

Jacob nodded in response. "Thank you." He turned to Seth who was looking towards the door longingly. "Seth do you want anything man?" when he didn't answer Jacob frowned. "Seth is everything alright?"

Edward chuckled. "So that's what happened."

Samantha looked to Edward. "Uncle?"

"Seth imprinted on Alexis." Edward explained as he turned to Seth. "Isn't that right."

Seth nodded as he looked to Samantha and Blake. "I'm sorry."

"You what?" Samantha asked alarmed.

"It's a wolf thing." Seth explained getting agitated. "It's not something that I can control."

"I know what it is." Samantha said angrily as she looked to Renesmee. "You imprinted on my daughter."

"Honey it means that they are meant to be together." Blake explained. "Alexis can decide for herself as well if she wants to be with him. She's old enough now."

"Does Mum know?" Samantha asked turning back to Edward.

Edward nodded as Haley teleported into the room with Alexis by her side.

Seth immediately pulled all his attention to Alexis.

Samantha grabbed Alexis and pulled her close to her. "Are you alright?"

Alexis nodded as she glanced at Seth. "I just needed a moment. Maddy can you come outside with me?"

Maddy widened her eyes at that. "Me?"

Alexis nodded as she rushed out the door.

Maddy was just about to follow her when Seth put his hand up to stop her. "I need to talk with her." He said as he walked out the door.

Blake grabbed Samantha and pulled her in close to him. "Everything will be fine."

Samantha sighed as she looked to the door. "I know."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Alexis sat outside on the steps looking up at the greying clouds.

She sighed as she felt the first drop of rain fall onto her face.

Alexis heard the front door open and close behind her.

"About time-" she stopped when she turned to see Seth standing behind her with his hands in the pocket of his grey shorts.

"Oh…. Hello."

Seth smiled softly. "Do you mind if I sit down?"

Alexis looked down at the empty spot next to her and nodded. "Go ahead."

Seth quietly sat down next to Alexis and looked at her nervously. "So…. How are you doing?"

Alexis shook her head. "I'm…. I'm not sure. I feel confused. I've got emotions running around in my head." She looked to Seth. "Do I even get a choice?"

Seth nodded. "I'm not going to force you into this Alexis. If you don't want to be with me I understand. But that won't stop me from giving up so quickly. I will protect you and fight for you with my life."

Alexis smiled. "That's all I need to know." She grabbed Seth and pulled him close to her and kissed him gently on the lips. "I choose you." She said as she pulled away from him.

Seth grinned happily. "You don't even realize how happy those words make me feel."

"Can I tell you what my emotions are screaming at me?"

Seth nodded eagerly.

"They are telling me that I love you. And I believe them. I don't want to fight against it."

Seth grabbed Alexis and kissed her again as it began to rain. "I love you as well." He chuckled as raised his head up to the sky. "I am the luckiest guy in the world." He cried before kissing Alexis again.

Alexis giggled at Seth's happiness and nodded in agreement.

"I suppose we should go inside before we both get too soaked." He looked inside at the Cullens and made a small whimpering sound.

Alexis frowned at the noise. "What's wrong?"

"I want to be alone with you." Seth replied.

Alexis laughed. "Trust me we have all the time in the world for that. And it looks like Grandma Haley has given auntie Alice the ability to see passed you."

"You can hear them?" Seth asked amazed.

Alexis shrugged. "Only a little. My hearing is slightly better thanks to my vampire side."

Seth smiled. "You are remarkable. Let's go inside."

He pulled Alexis close to him as they walked inside together.

* * *

As soon as Seth and Alexis walked inside Samantha and Blake rushed up to them.

"Are you alright?" Samantha asked worried.

Alexis laughed. "I'm fine Mum. Seth and I sorted it out."

"We saw." Blake replied turning to Seth. "I want you to take good care of our daughter."

Seth nodded. "I will protect her with my life."

Alex's eyes suddenly went blank and empty as a future sight took hold of him.

He frowned as his eyes cleared a moment later and turned to Alice as she finished her own vision. "Who are they Mum?"

Alice smiled. "Our cousins from Alaska. The Denali clan. They are coming to visit us for a few days."  
Carlisle grinned. "Really? They are coming here?"

Alice nodded. "They'll be here tomorrow."

"Looks like they'll be staying with us for a while." Haley said as she looked at Alice's vision. "It will be interesting to meet Garrett again."

"Has Garrett taken to his new diet since he decided to stay with Kate?" Jacob asked curiously.

Carlisle nodded. "Yes. It took him a while but he has finally settled into our lifestyles."

"At least Eleazar has finally gotten over how powerful Haley is." Will said laughing.

Carlisle smiled. "Yes it will be good to see them again."


	7. Chapter 7

p style="text-align: center;"Hey guys I apologize for not posting anything as of late. Been a bit distracted. I haven't given up on the story. I promise I will be posting something very soon :)/p 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next day they all rushed outside as soon as they heard a boat make contact with the island.  
"They are here!" Esme said cheerfully as she watched the clan jump gracefully out the boat and onto the soft sand.  
Alice watched as Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Kate and Garrett jump out of the boat and walk over to her family.  
Carlisle smiled widely as they made there was over to them. "It is so good to see you all again."  
Haley noticed that Eleazar was staring at her in wonder before looking to Carlisle.  
She tried to hide her laugh. 'He is still not over how powerful I am.'  
"Carlisle it's been too long." Eleazar said smiling. "I hope you don't mind our visit."  
Carlisle shook his head. "Not at all my friend. You may stay as long as you want."

Carmen smiled when she saw Jasmine, Xander and Alex. "Who do these adorable little ones belong too?"  
Jasper and Alice smiled together. "They are ours."  
"Congratulations Alice and Jasper." Tanya said.  
"We would like you to meet Alex Eric Whitlock Hale, Jasmine Cynthia Whitlock Hale and Xander George Whitlock Hale." Jasper said as he pointed to each of them in turn.  
"Don't be rude say hello." Alice whispered.  
"H-Hello." Jasmine, Xander and Alex said together.  
"Interesting abilities they have." Eleazar noted smiling. "I would love to see Xander's in action." He looked to Xander. "Would you show us?"  
Xander and looked to Alex.

Alex immediately shifted into a shifted into a large black panther then shifted into a grey wolf then back into his human form.

"That felt... weird." Alex commented blinking in surprise.

"I've never done two forms on one body before." Xander said smiling. "That was tiring."  
"Fascinating." Eleazar said. "I'm sure with enough practice you'll become a master at it in no time and you wont get tired."  
Xander looked up at Eleazar in wonder and nodded.  
"Shall we go inside?" Carlisle asked turning.  
Eleazar nodded as they walked in.  
Garrett flashed by Haley's side as she walked through the door. "Hello Haley I have something to ask of you."  
Haley laughed. "You want me to show you my powers again." She looked to Eleazar then back to Garrett. "I know your not the only one."  
Garrett smirked. "It's interesting."  
"What do you want to see?" Haley asked as she raised an eyebrow.  
"Anything."  
Haley looked to Riley then smiled widely as she shifted her body into flames, ice, water, electricity, ground, metal and wind.  
"Amazing." Garrett breathed as Haley's body changed back to normal. "I know that you used to hate it when I said this but you truly have a gift. If only the source of the power wasn't meant to bring people harm."  
Haley nodded. "Yes but that was a long time ago." She looked to Edward and Will. "Things have changed for the better."


	9. Chapter 9

The next day...

Alice sat on the couch watching Alexis in the arms of Seth.

She looked to Alex and Jasmine who were watching TV while Xander was outside training with Haley and Eleazar.

'One day my own children will find mates of there own.' Alice thought as she sighed softly at the thought. 'I wonder if Haley, Rosalie or Samantha were ready when it was finally time.'

She suddenly gasped as a vision clouded her sight.

Alice could feel everyone stop what they were doing to face her as she had a vision.

"Haley." Will said as he raced out to her as she shared the same vision.

Alice gasped as she saw familiar faces both friendly and bad appear in her vision standing in a middle of a field.

"Oh no." she whispered.

"Alice?" Jasper asked with full concern.

"They are coming." Alice whispered as Haley, Will, Xander and Eleazar walked inside.

"Who is coming?" Carlisle asked as Edward growled.

"The Volturi." Haley explained. "They... they have come to collect. They want me, Edward, Bella, Alice, Alexandra, Sam, Riley, Alexis." She looked to Xander, Jasmine and Alex. "And they've heard about Alice having babies. They've come to investigate." She shook her head. "It's happening all over again. Just like before. Just like with Tom." She shuddered as she said his name.

Will pulled her in close to him. "They won't get to you. I promise."

"When are they coming?" Carlisle asked Alice.

"A week from today." Alice replied. "I see all our old friends coming to our aid. Even the Romanians Stefan and Vladimir and the nomads. Nahuel and his Aunt Huilen will also be there."

Carlisle nodded. "Good."

"I can bring them all here." Haley said. "I know where they all are. I can sense them." She frowned. "I still can't sense where Amy is though."

Carlisle nodded again. "Good. Do it tomorrow."

"If there's a fight then the pack will help." Seth said looking to Alexis.

Jasmine eyes widened when she heard what she was hearing. "A... A fight?" She looked up to Jasper. "There's going to be a fight?"

"We will protect you." Jasper replied. "You'll need to learn how to fight if it comes down to it."

"It wont." Carlisle replied. "If it does-" he looked to Haley. "You will get them out using your abilities."

Haley nodded slightly. "I will get you all out if need be."

* * *

A/N: Sorry that I'm late with this chapter and that it's so short. I wanted to get it out there so I can start writing the next chapter :)


	10. Chapter 10

The next week Haley had spent all her time gathering all the Cullens old friends at the house.  
She didn't need to track down the Romanians as she could sense that they were already making their way to them.  
"Is this everyone then?" Carlisle asked Haley.  
Haley nodded. "Yes that is everyone."  
Zafrina, Senna and Kachiri walked over to Carlisle together with three men walking alongside them. "We are happy to be helping you again my friend."  
Carlisle smiled gently. "Your help is appreciated Zafrina."  
Zafrina turned towards the men. "Allow me to introduce to you our new mates. Armando." She nudged the man with black spiky hair, pale features and glowing red eyes beside her. "Johaquim." she looked over to the man that was standing proudly by Kachiri who had dirty blonde hair and red crimson eyes. "And Herique." She gestured over to the man who was giving Senna a loving look.  
He had chocolate brown eyes, pale white skin and deep crimson red eyes.  
Haley sensed that they were changed only recently.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Carlisle greeted them in turn.  
"Zafrina!" Came a small voice behind them.

Zafrina turned towards the voice and smiled when she saw Renesmee running over to her with Jacob behind her.  
"Hello Nessie it is good to see you again." Zafrina said when Renesmee got to her side. "You have grown since the last time we met."  
Renesmee nodded as a huge grin filled her face. "It's so good to see you as well."  
Senna looked over to Jasmine, Alex and Xander who was standing awkwardly beside Jasper and Alice. "I take it those are the ones that the Volturi are curious about."  
Carlisle nodded. "Yes. Alex, Jasmine and Xander."

* * *

Alice waited outside the house surrounded with her family waiting for what was to come.  
Jacob had called the La Push pack to help if need be.  
She looked down at Jasmine, Xander and Alex who were looking at the wolves with curiosity. "It will all be alright. If anything happens go to Aunt Haley."  
Xander, Jasmine and Alex looked up at Alice and nodded together.

"They are coming." Edward exclaimed as he growled.  
Haley nodded. "Yes I can sense them." She frowned slightly. "Strange. There's a scent with them that I can't place."  
"I can see them now." Emma commented.  
The Volturi were slowly walking towards them with the Guard beside them.  
It was then that Haley noticed someone frighteningly familiar who was standing next to Marcus with a huge grin across her face. "Amy."

* * *

Amy smirked at Haley as the Volturi stopped their approach. "Hello Haley. Long time no see."

"She's with them." Abby said stunned as Emma growled. "Amy is part of the Volturi."

"She mated with Marcus." Edward stated.

Amy nodded as she looked over at Marcus who was standing by her side and reached over to grab his hand. "That's right. I fell for him the moment we laid eyes upon each other."

Aro raised his hand to silence Amy and smiled when he saw Jasmine, Xander and Alex hiding behind Jasper and Alice. "My what beautiful children you have my dear Alice." Aro's smile turned into a grin that stretched across his face. "I can only imagine that there gifts are as strong as there parents." He reached out his hand towards Xander, Jasmine and Alex. "May I see?"

Alex and Jasmine exchanged looks and nodded together.

They grabbed hands and took a step forward but didn't get very far when Alice stopped them.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Mum it's fine." Jasmine said. "I felt for any danger in his emotions and other than deciding that that vampire is a little weird I felt nothing. Alex also looked to the future and saw no danger for us." She looked passed Alice to Xander. "Come on Xander."

Xander nodded as he stepped passed Alice to his brother and sister's side and took a deep breath.

"I'm not letting you go alone." Alice said worriedly.

Edward walked over to Alex, Jasmine and Xander. "I'll go with them." He looked to Haley. "And so will you."

Haley nodded as she made her way over to them. "Of course."

"He's waiting for us." Jasmine explained as she turned back to the Volturi. "We should get this over with."

Edward, Haley, Xander, Jasmine and Alex walked over to Aro together.

Aro's grin grew wider as they all walked over to him.

"Hello Haley it is very nice to see you again." Aro said cheerfully.

Haley nodded in response as she hugged herself with her arms. 'Let's just get this over with quickly.' she thought to Edward as she glanced over at Amy.

"You are all so lovely to look at." Aro stated. "Hello children." He held out his hand for them to take it.

Alex stepped forward and grabbed hold of Aro's hand.

Aro smirked a moment later as Alex stepped back to Edward's side. "I thought so. You children are just as powerful as your parents. Wonderful news! A child who can see the future, who can change anyone's form and can feel emotions. An interesting mix."

"Can we go back to our Mother and Father please." Jasmine asked.  
"One moment I would like to ask you three a very serious question." He looked to Haley and Edward. "And to your Aunt and Uncle as well."  
"We don't wish to join." Alex replied without hesitation.  
Aro chuckled. "Of course you already know my question young Alex." He sighed sadly. "How disappointing though." He waved them off. "Very well you may go and we will leave you in peace."

"For now." Alex replied. "I can see that you are going to return."  
Aro nodded. "We will return in three days time to see if you have changed your mind." He turned to the Guard. "We are going home for now." He said as he rushed away with the Guard.  
Amy was the last to leave.  
She gave Haley one large grin. "You should really think about joining."  
"Never!" Haley growled. "I would never let them use me like they're using you."  
Amy shrugged. "Your just jealous that someone is paying me attention." she smiled. "See you in three days Haley." She rushed off after Marcus.


	11. Chapter 11

Haley stared at the empty space ahead of her.  
She paid no attention to the Romanians who were arguing with Carlisle alongside the La Push pack.  
"We should of attacked while we still had the opportunity." Stefan said angrily.  
"I will not provoke the Volturi." Carlisle replied. "A war is the last thing I want."  
Vladimir looked to Haley. "Then give them what they want." He indicated his head towards Haley and looked to Edward, Alice, Xander, Alec and Jasmine. "Give them that girl. She's what they really want."  
Will growled ferociously. "I will never allow that."  
Jacob looked to Carlisle. "If it comes down to a fight the pack will help."  
Carlisle sighed. "Thank you Jacob. I don't wish for it to be that way."  
Haley turned to stare at the many vampires behind her. "It will be that way Carlisle. We need to be prepared for bloodshed." She looked to Xander, Alex and Jasmine. "You need to train."

Alice shook her head. "No I don't want them to fight. Stick to the plan and get them out of here."  
"They'll need to learn." Haley replied. "I will send them away alongside Alexis."  
"We want to do this Mother." Xander said.  
Alice sighed. "Fine."  
"I do not think that I and my Aunt will be much use if it comes to a fight as well." Nahuel explained.  
"We can help." Siobhan said. "Maggie and Liam would love to help as well."  
Garrett stepped forward towards Alice. "I will be honored if you would let me help train your children as well."  
Alice nodded. "Thank you Garrett."

* * *

Alice watched as Alex, Jasmine and Xander trained with the Irish clan, Garrett and Haley.  
Edward sat down next to her with Jasper. "They are going to be alright." He told her.  
Alice nodded ignoring the fact that the Romanians were watching the practice. "I know. I just cant help but worry."  
"I understand where you are coming from. I worry for Haley and for my daughter. But I know that they'll be alright. Haley has Will and Renesmee has Jacob. Haley worries for Alexandra, Riley and Samantha just as Samantha worries for Alexis. It's natural."  
Alice grunted. "I understand." she looked over at the Romanians. "Why are they watching them?"  
"They think that we have a shot at defeating the Volturi once and for all. They aren't watching Alec, Jasmine and Xander but Haley."  
Alice looked away from the practice. "Where is everyone else?"  
"Hunting." Jasper explained. "The wolves are guarding Forks in case something happens."  
Alice watched as Xander changed Garrett into a cat then back again.  
She laughed at Garrett's dazed face before they continued with their fighting stances.

* * *

3 days later...  
They all stood outside waiting for the Volturi to arrive.  
Alice could hear the Romanians snickering to each other but ignored them.  
She looked around at each of the Covens, wolf pack and nomads that were on their side.  
She was grateful that they had once again come to their aid.  
Alice's attention shifted when Edward and Haley announced the arrival of the Volturi.

All at once the Volturi came through the trees and stood in front of them.  
Haley suddenly let out a surprised gasp and turned to look at Abby and Emma with wide eyes.  
Emma and Abby both nodded together.  
"We see her." Emma stated as she looked to Abby. "Did you do it?"  
Abby shook her head. "I had nothing to do with it."

Haley turned back to the threat ahead of them. "Jade. You've come back."  
Jade stood next to Amy her eyes glowing crimson red as she smiled menacingly. "That's right. Hello Haley. Did you miss me?"  
"How?" Emma asked.  
Jade turned to Amy. "Amy has a handy ability that allows her to copy any vampires ability for five hours." she snickered. "As soon as she copied Abby's ability she brought me back straight away." She looked to Will and Edward. "She also filled me in that you have found a husband and your long lost brother as well." Her voice went higher as she went on. "You have also defeated Tom and are living happily ever after."

"What's your point Jade?" Haley asked suspiciously.  
Jade growled. "My point is." She looked to Edward and Will again and grinned.  
Immediately both Edward and Will fell to the ground and screamed in agony as they thrashed violently before Haley.  
Bella and Renesmee ran over to Edward panicking.

"Make it stop!" Will cried out in agony. "It hurts!"  
Haley rushed over to Edward and Will. "Bella have you got your shield up?" Haley asked as she looked up at Bella.  
Bella nodded. "Yes. I don't understand how this is happening."  
"It's because my power can break through your little shield." Jade remarked.  
"Daddy it's going to be okay." Renesmee said as she touched his shoulder.  
Immediately she screamed in pain.  
Bella pulled her away from Edward's reach.

"No one touch them!" Haley ordered.

She looked to Alexandra, Riley and Samantha who were looking down at Will full of worry. "Don't you come here. Stay where you are."

"Aww are these your children Haley?" Jade said laughing. "How lovely."  
"Leave them out of this Jade." Haley said as she growled. "This is between you and me. You only hold a grudge against me. Isn't that right?"

Jade growled. "That's right." She looked to Edward and Will making them thrash harder on the ground. "You weren't meant to have the life you have now. It wasn't fair that Tom killed me. It wasn't fair that he turned you. This is what you deserve. To see your loved ones hurt. You've always deserved this."  
The Romanians stepped forward and turned to Carlisle. "We need to stop this."  
Carlisle nodded. "I know."  
Aro turned to Jade and lifted his hand up. "Jade that's enough my dear. You've made your point."  
Jade growled. "No I haven't."  
Amy nudged her sister in the side. "Stop."  
Caius turned to Jade angrily. "Stop this now or else."  
"Or else what?" Jade asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Or else this." Stefan and Vladimir said together as they charged forward to the Volturi.

* * *

Haley growled as she raised her hand towards the two Romanians.  
As she did Stefan and Vladimir bounced off an invisible force and landed on the ground.  
"You will not start a war that will have us all killed!" Haley snarled at them.  
Stefan leaped up from the ground to face Haley. "Don't stop us girl. We need to avenge our clan."  
Will and Edward jumped up from the ground and went to Haley's side.  
She noticed that Amy had distracted her sister causing Will and Edward's pain to disappear.  
Haley could see that Amy was looking at her with sadness in her eyes.  
'I'm so sorry Haley.' Amy thought to her. 'I didn't think that it was this bad.'  
"You need to think of everyone else." Will said to Vladimir and Stefan. "We can't fight them."  
"Maybe you can't-" Vladimir said as he looked to Haley. "But she can. Haley is the key to taking down the Volturi. She's all powerful."  
"What?!" Came a scream from the Volturi side.  
Everyone turned to see that Jade had broken Amy's grasp and was turned towards Haley. "You just think that because Tom made you all powerful you can do whatever you please?" She screamed. "I can't take it any longer."  
"Jade no!" Amy screamed after her sister as she rushed forward.  
Vladimir snickered. "Now we are talking." He said as he rushed forward.

* * *

Haley looked over to Xander, Jasmine, Alex and Renesmee as the fight started.  
Renesmee nodded as Haley teleported them away from the fight to somewhere safe.  
"Thank you Haley." Alice yelled as one she fought one of the Volturi Guard.  
Haley nodded as she ran over to Will who was pinned down on the ground struggling to get his attacker off of him.  
She ripped the vampire off her husband and turned to him. "Are you alright?"  
Will nodded. "Yes I'm fine. This battle needs to end. And quickly."  
"I have an idea. Stand back."  
Will cocked his head to the side as he stepped away from Haley.  
Haley bent down and slammed her fist hard on the rocky ground.

Immediately the fight stopped as everyone went flying backwards.  
Haley stood and looked around at the stunned vampires. "This pointless fight needs to end. We don't need to do this."  
Chelsea growled as she stood from the ground. "I'll teach you, you little brat." She said as she charged forward.  
Haley narrowed her eyes before she stomped her foot on the ground making Chelsea fly backwards.  
"Don't do it. You'll only regret it."  
Chelsea jumped up from the ground and screamed at Haley before charging at her again.

Haley sighed sadly. "I'm sorry that I have to do this." she said as she clicked her fingers.  
Immediately Chelsea's whole body was engulfed in flames.  
She only screamed for a second before her whole body was turned to ash.  
"No!" Aro cried out as he looked to the pile of ash that was once Chelsea.  
Something in Marucs's head clicked like someone turning on a light. "Aro? What just happened?"  
Haley turned to Aro, Marcus and Caius. "If you dont leave now then you will turn out like your pet here."  
Aro growled. "We will leave but we will return for revenge." He turned. "Come." He ran away with Marcus, Caius and the guard following.  
Haley looked over at Amy who was trying to pull her sister away. "Come on Jade we need to go."  
"No I dont want to go."  
"Amy stay here." Emma yelled. "The Volturi are just using you."  
Amy looked over at Emma and sighed. "I know but Marcus needs me." She looked down at Jade who was no longer struggling. "Come on sister." She was as they both ran off after the Volturi.

* * *

Carlisle looked down at the ash that Edward was standing next to. "The Volturi are coming back anytime for revenge. We need to be prepared for that."  
Edward nodded in agreement.  
Eleazar walked over to Haley as Xander, Jasmine, Alex and Renesmee appeared next to Alice and Jasper. "Young Haley did you really have to destroy Chelsea."  
"I know that the Volturi will be mad but I had no other choice."  
Eleazar shook his head. "It's not just the Volturi that will be out for your head now. Her husband Afton will be as well."  
Vladimir hissed. "Should had killed Aro as well when you still had the chance."  
Haley ignored Vladimir's comment. "I do what ever it takes to protect this family." Haley replied. "If it means that I have to kill to do so then so be it."  
"Can we talk about this later?" Carlisle asked turning away from the ashes. "We need to prepare for the fight."  
Alice nodded. "Haley can you send Xander, Jasmine and Alec away again before the fight starts."  
"I can. And Nahuel, Huilen, Maddy, Tom, Alexis, Renesmee as well."

Carlisle turned to the Amazon, American, European, Denali, Egyptian, Irish, Romanian and the wolf pack. "Will you fight with us one more time my friends?"  
The wolves howled in answer as all the vampires nodded their heads together.  
"We will fight for you." Siobhan said.  
Amun looked to Tia, Benjamin and Kebi. "We will as well."  
"We will fight for our cousins." Tanya said looking at her clan.  
"As will we." Zafrina said.

Edward hissed as his eyes widened. "I think we have visitors." He said looking to the treelines. "Get ready."  
Haley frowned in confusion before she felt four minds running towards them. "No." she whispered. "Why are they here?"  
"Edward?" Bella asked. "What's wrong?"  
Before Edward could answer Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri cleared the trees.  
"Jane." Carlisle greeted her. "Why are you here? Where is Aro?"  
"We left him." Jane said proudly.  
"Why?" Carlisle said confused.  
"As soon as Haley had killed Chelsea whatever control over our minds she had over us left." Alec explained. "We abandoned The Volturi and came back here." He looked to Edward and Haley. "You believe us right? When we left Marcus was fighting with Aro. I think that he wants to leave as well."  
Edward and Haley nodded together. "We do."  
"Will you fight with us then?" Carlisle asked.  
"We will." Felix, Demetri, Jane and Alec said together.


	12. Chapter 12

"He will return as soon as he can." Alice explained. "He is trying to form a plan." She looked to Haley. "You are now a threat to him so he'll try and go after you."  
Haley shrugged. "I don't care. Let him come."  
Alice walked over to Xander, Jasmine and Alex who were sitting on the couch with Jane, Demetri, Felix, Alexandra, Abby and Tom.  
She pulled Jasmine, Xander and Alex in for a tight hug before releasing them.  
Alex and Jasmine chuckled together as Alice let go of them.  
"We will be fine tomorrow Mum." Jasmine reassured. "Auntie Haley will send us somewhere safe with Jacob."  
"I know."

* * *

Alice walked outside and stood in front of Jasmine, Alex and Xander.  
"We will see you very soon." Jasper said smiling slightly.  
Renesmee, Jacob, Nahuel, Huilen, Maddy, Tom and Alexis made their way over to them as Haley stood from a distance with Will, Riley, Samantha, Blake, Edward and Alexandra by her side.  
Jasmine smiled at her parents. "Be safe Mum, Dad." She said as she alongside everyone else disappeared.

"Everyone get ready." Edward called out. "I can hear Aro's thoughts now. Along with Chelsea's mate's thoughts." He glanced at Haley who rolled her eyes.  
Alice stared ahead as the Amazon, Denali, Egyptian, American, European, Irish and Romanian vampires took their place with the werewolves as they prepared for the threat to come.  
'Today the Volturi will be no more.' Alice thought as a future sight came to her. 'I can see that happening.' She looked to Blake who nodded. 'Blake saw as well. That means that it's going to happen no matter what.'

Alice watched as the Volturi slowly stepped out of the treeline.  
They stood in front of them and Alice noticed that a young vampire that was standing next to Aro who had long black hair, pale white skin and red glowing eyes was giving Haley a deadly glare.  
'Afton.' Alice thought as she looked to Haley. 'Be careful Haley.'  
Haley nodded as she looked to Abby who grinned.  
'What?' Alice thought frowning. 'What is she doing?'

Carlisle stepped forward towards Aro. "This doesn't have to turn into a war Aro. You still have a chance to leave."  
Afton growled.  
"I don't think so Carlisle." Aro replied looking to Afton. "I think we deserve to fight for the one that we lost. Afton deserves to kill the one who destroyed his mate." He looked to Haley. "Chelsea deserves vengeance."  
"She attacked first." Haley said as she looked to Amy and Jade. "It isn't too late Amy. They are just using you." She ignored Jade as she scoffed. "We can prove it." Haley turned to Abby. "Do it."  
Abby nodded as she closed her eyes.

"Young Haley is right Amy." A young feminine voice rang out suddenly.  
Aro gasped. "I know that voice."  
A young woman suddenly appeared next to Abby.  
Looking at her bright crimson red eyes everyone knew that she was a vampire.  
The woman had long flowing raven black hair and delicate pale white skin that matched the white robe she was wearing.  
Marcus gasped as she recognized who she was. "Didyme." He whispered.  
"Sister." Aro said stunned.

Amy looked to Marcus. "That's her? That's your former mate?"  
"You know about her?" Alice asked.  
Amy glared at Alice. "Of course I know about her. Marcus has told me everything."  
"Then you know that Aro is using you just like he used me." Didyme replied.  
Marcus frowned in confusion. "What are you talking about?"  
"Tell me Marcus. What do you know of my death?"  
'Oh this should be good.' Jane thought grinning.  
"T-that you were ambushed on the night we were supposed to run away together. No one knows who it was."  
"Except that we do." Didyme glanced at Aro who was looking at her with wide scared eyes. "He is standing next to you. He has been the whole time."

Marcus followed Didyme's stare. "Aro? You didn't-" He shook his head. "You didn't kill your own sister did you? That's not possible."  
"I had no choice." Aro replied. "You were both going to leave and I couldn't have that. So I killed Didyme myself and had Chelsea use her gift on you to make you stay."  
Marcus growled as he took a step forward. "How could you?!"  
Amy grabbed Marcus's arm before he could do anything. "Marcus it's alright."  
Marcus shook his head and smiled slightly at Amy.  
"Master I've had enough of this pointless bickering." Afton snarled. "We need to act now." He didn't take his eyes off of Haley as he talked.  
Aro nodded. "Yes. Your right."  
Vladimir turned to Stefan and grinned. "Here we go."  
Edward widened his eyes as he saw the visions Blake and Alice were having. 'Marcus is going to betray Aro.'  
Aro looked to the Guard. "Forward."  
Carlisle looked to the coven, nomads, wolves and his family. "We have no choice now but to fight."  
Everyone nodded as they ran towards the Volturi.


	13. Chapter 13

Haley dodged out of the way as a group vampires came charging towards her.  
She had made sure that her family and friends were protected from all the Volturi's gifts as soon as the battle had begun.  
She could see at the corner of her eye Will and Edward teaming up to kill two young vampires.  
'Those poor kids.' She thought as her focus was pulled to the group of vampires who were trying to kill her. 'Turned so they could be used for this battle. Aro turned 17 teens in order to use them. How much more heartless can he get?'  
"I'm sorry that Aro has turned you." She called out to the group. "You don't have to fight though. You can still escape."  
"No we can't." One of them hissed. "Some of us chose to become what we are. We chose to come here to defeat you, you monster."  
"Monster?" Haley replied. "Is that what Aro said I was? I'm not the monster. He is. He has taken you away from your friends and family Zayne."  
Zayne growled deeply. "Don't you use my name. I will kill you to please my new Master and then I will be rewarded."  
'Yeah right.' Haley thought as Zayne charged with the other Newborns.

Suddenly 3 wolves jumped onto three of them and ripped three of the vampires head's off.  
'Sam, Quil and Leah.' Haley thought as Blake and Riley joined her side.  
"You alright Mum?" Riley asked.  
"Other than being called a Monster. Yeah I'm great." Haley replied.  
She saw that Zayne didn't even glance back at the wolves as he came charging over to Riley.  
"Evil spawn!" He cried.  
Riley ignored the insult and clicked his fingers.  
Right away Zayne burst into flames.  
Riley scoffed as the now pile of ash fell to the ground.  
"Thank you." Haley said to the wolves as they finished the rest of the young group.  
Leah huffed as she raced off.

* * *

Alice jumped out of the way of Heidi's attacks.  
"You should join us while you still have the chance." Heidi said sweetly. "Aro still has some use of you."  
Alice laughed. "Your gift has no use Heidi. Haley has blocked your powers."  
Heidi growled. "Very well." She tried to claw at Alice but she was quicker.  
"You also failed to remember that I have a mate and you also forgot to check behind you." Alice said.  
Before Heidi could even turn around Jasper grabbed her head and tore it off.  
Heidi's body dropped lifelessly to the ground.  
"Go help the others." Jasper said pulling out a small lighter. "I'll take care of this."  
Alice nodded as she ran off.

* * *

Afton looked around the battlefield as everyone fought.  
He saw Haley running towards Aro with a fierce determination on her face.  
He smiled when his attention drifted to her freak children.  
'Perfect.' He thought as he ran towards them.

Samantha finished off a vampire who underestimated her and noticed that Afton was making his way over to him.  
"Guys we got company." Samantha said to Riley and Alexandra.  
Riley growled when Afton stood in front of them.  
"Hello Freaks." Afton growled.  
"You talking to us?" Alexandra asked.

Afton smiled. "Oh yes. I am going to kill you three Freaks for revenge." He grimaced when he looked at the three of them. "It's a good thing that someone destroys you. You go against all the laws of nature. An Immortal Human, Half Vampire half human and a vampire that was born in the womb. That is not right."  
"Some would call it a miracle." Alexandra said.  
Afton shook his head. "No it's wrong and it must be wiped from the Earth." He looked to Samantha. "Starting with you. You are the weakest of the three since you are human."  
"Uh oh." Alexandra muttered.  
Samantha looked to her brother and sister. "Can I take care of him by myself? I want to show him just how much of a 'Weakling' I am."  
"Be our guest." Riley said.  
"Don't help me." Samantha said as she stepped forward.  
"Wasn't planning on it." Alexandra chuckled.

Afton laughed as Samantha stepped forward. "Your going to face me?" He scoffed. "This won't be much of a fight."  
Samantha smiled. "Your right it won't be. In fact this fight was over before it began." Samantha entire body shifted into fire.  
Afton widened his eyes when Samantha's body shifted into flames. "Impossible."  
"Oh it's very possible. I have half of my Mother's powers." She pointed one of her hands towards him. "You made a mistake coming here. Good bye Afton."  
A flamethrower was sent to Afton's direction consuming him.  
Samantha lowered her hand and all that was left of Afton was a pile of ash.  
"It's over." Samantha said as the fire over her body disappeared.

* * *

Alec, Jane, Demetri and Felix charged towards Renata, Satiago, Mele and Corin.  
Jane grinned at her now enemies and watched as they each fell like flies to the ground in screaming pain.  
Her twin brother took away their senses as Demetri and Felix made short work of them.  
"How many is that now?" Felix asked as he turned away from the piles of ash.  
Demetri looked around the battlefield that was filled with piles of ash.  
He could sense that many of the newborns Aro had created for the army had run away. "Not many left. The wolves have gone after those who have fled."

Felix suddenly saw Didyme slowly making her way to Jade and Amy.  
He could see that Marcus had his back turned to her and was screaming at Caius and Aro.  
"What is she doing?" Felix asked.  
Demetri shook his head as he saw Vladimir and Stefan coming up from behind her.  
Stefan grabbed hold of Didyme's shoulders and spun her around to face him.  
He watched as they argued for a moment or so before Stefan smashed his lips against hers.  
Demetri cried out in alarm as he watched the former mate of Marcus and Stefan kiss.

Didyme was very surprised when Stefan kissed her.  
She even surprised herself when she found herself kissing him back.  
"I know what your gift is." Stefan whispered as he pulled away. "And it wasn't that, that made me kiss you. It was love that I haven't felt in all my life."  
Didyme smiled. "You love me?"  
Stefan nodded. "I do."

"Here she comes." Vladimir suddenly spoke out looking away from Stefan and Didyme.  
Stefan looked where Vladimir's attention was to see Haley making her way to Marcus, Aro and Caius. "This is the end of the Volturi brother."  
Vladimir nodded in agreement and smiled.

"Why would you kill your own sister Aro?" Marcus said angrily.

He was trying to control himself and protect Amy who was also trying to control her sister's spasms.  
Aro grinned. "Because you were going to leave and I couldn't have that." He looked passed Marcus to Amy. "And you know what? I would do it again."  
Marcus growled. "Stay away from my mate. I will kill you if you touch her."  
Caius laughed at that. "You will kill Aro? I will like to see that." His cold eyes gleamed cruelly. "It's two against one." He grinned. "If you ask me Didyme deserved what she got."

Before Marcus could leap towards Caius, Haley flashed by Marcus's side and stopped him.  
Aro grinned at Haley. "Have you come to face your death Haley?"  
Haley shook her head. "It is not I that will die here Aro." She looked to Amy who had a frightened look on her face as she protected her sister.

"Let me kill him." Marcus growled as he bent down. "Step aside."  
Haley shook her head. "No you need to think of your mate."  
"I will be fine Haley." Amy replied. "Just get this stupid battle over with. Aro knows that it is finished. The Volturi are done for."  
Marcus nodded as he glared at Aro. "Yes the Volturi are no more." He turned to Haley and shoved her aside.  
He ignored Haley as she cried out in shock and charged at Aro.  
"You fool." Haley yelled as Marcus took a swipe at Aro.  
Caius grinned widely at the two fighting.  
Haley frowned as she heard him thinking. 'Oh no you don't.' She thought to herself as she flashed by Caius's side.  
Caius growled deeply as Haley kicked him in the chest sending him flying away from Marcus and Aro.  
"Stay out of this you pest." Caius snarled at Haley.  
Haley shook her head and smiled slightly. "Not going to happen."  
Caius's head jerked when he heard his mate Athenodora screaming in pain.  
He screamed in fury when Caius saw that Will and Edward was tossing his and Aro's mate into a fire.  
"No!" Caius snarled as he turned back to Haley. "Your going to pay for that. This is your fault."  
Haley sighed as Caius started running towards her with bloodlust as clear as day.

Before Caius could even touch her Haley flashed away from him.  
Caius growled in frustration as he looked around for her. "Where are you? Show me your face you coward."  
Haley appeared behind Caius and leaped onto his back. "I'm not the coward." She whispered into his ear. "You are. Goodbye forever Caius." Without saying anything else Haley ripped Caius's head off his shoulders and burned his body.

Haley turned when she heard Marcus scream and saw that he was ripping Aro to shreds.  
"It's over. The Volturi are no more." Edward said as he came up beside her. "Are you alright?" He asked.  
Haley nodded. "We are no longer in danger."  
"I think that there's one more danger." Edward replied looking over at Jade who was shaking.  
Haley followed his gaze. "I cant do it."  
Edward chuckled and shook his head. "I didn't mean to destroy her sister. I meant to clear her mind. Your the only one who can."  
"Please." Amy said looking there way. "I want my sister back."

Haley nodded as she flashed by Jade's shaking form.  
Jade growled at Haley as soon as she saw her. "Don't touch me."  
"I'm not going to hurt you Jade." Haley said as she touched Jade's shoulder lightly. "I'm here to help you. Let me help you."  
Jade's body stopped shaking as she stared into Haley's silver eyes.  
Haley could see that Jade's crimson red eyes were becoming more and more clearer until she looked around and blinked in confusion.  
It was like she was seeing the world for the first time in ages.  
"What happened?" She asked.  
Amy came over to Jade's side and hugged her tightly. "It's good to have you back Jade."  
Jade relaxed in Amy's arms. "Sister."  
Marcus walked over to Haley then. "Thank you Haley."  
"For what?" Haley asked looking up at him.  
"Because of you I have finally found love and joy in the world once again. I felt like I was stuck in darkness for so long that I thought that I would never escape it. That was until you destroyed Chelsea. Although." He looked over to where Stefan and Didyme were hugging. "I am a bit concerned about my former mate and that Romanian bonding together."  
"I think that they will be fine." Edward replied. "So where will you all go now?"  
"Back to Italy." He said looking down at Amy and Jade. "It's home for me."  
"Do you mind if we come along?" Didyme asked as she, Stefan and Vladimir flashed by.  
Marcus smiled and nodded. "It wouldn't be the same without you there." He looked at Haley before running off. "Thank you again."  
Haley nodded as she watched them leave and giggled. "Vladimir likes Jade."  
Edward laughed with her. "Yes I heard his thoughts. They'll be good together given the time."  
Haley turned as she brought Jasmine, Alex, Xander, Renesmee, Jacob, Nahuel, Huilen, Maddy, Tom and Alexis back to the field.  
"Mum, Dad!" Jasmine, Alex and Xander cried together as they ran into Jasper and Alice's arms.  
Will rushed over to Haley and kissed her. "I'm glad it's over with." He said as Renesmee and Bella came up to Edward.  
"Yes now we can celebrate and relax." Edward said happily. "And Alice and Jasper's children can grow up without being a target."

* * *

Alec rushed over to Maddy and smacked his lips against hers.  
He pulled away from her to look at her surprised face. "I'm sorry but I feel a strong connection towards you and I just couldn't hold back any longer."  
Maddy smiled. "It's fine." She glanced at Rosalie and Emmett's stunned faces. "I feel it too." She pulled him back for a kiss.  
Edward turned to Jane, Felix, Demetri, Embry, Maggie. "You might as well go to them as well. I can hear it in your thoughts that you do."  
Jane rolled her eyes. "If my brother can do it so can I." She said as she flashed over to Tom and smacked her lips against his.  
Felix ran over to Abby, Demetri over to Alexandra and Tanya over to Xander.

Maggie rushed over to Alex and shyly gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
"You call that a kiss?" Alex asked laughing. "I want my first kiss to be a good one." He grabbed her and kissed her on the lips.  
Embry was looking at Jasmine with complete wonder.  
Edward looked to Jasper and Alice. "Embry has imprinted on Jasmine."  
"I-I'm sorry." Embry stammered.  
Jasper smiled. "Don't be sorry. Go to her."  
Embry grinned and ran over to Jasmine and kissed her.  
'She's all grown up. They all are.' Alice thought as she looked around at the love scene. 'This is a great happy ending.'

* * *

A/N: Epilogue coming soon :)


	14. Epilogue

2 years later...

Alec, Tom, Felix, Demetri, Xander, Embry and Alex stood together underneath a flower arch outside the Cullen white house.

Alice looked around the space and nodded when she saw that everything was perfect.

She looked at the large crowd to their friends.

The werewolves and the clans from Denali, Egyptian, Irish, Romanians, Amazon, American and European stood in the crowd.

Even Nahuel and Huilen was in the crowd.

Haley was standing next to Amy and Jade talking excitedly in her long length royal blue dress that she was squirming in every two seconds.

'She's never going to wear a dress again after this.' Alice thought. 'I had to force her into that.'

"It's time!" Alice cried out as the music to A Thousand Years - Christina Perri

Everyone turned as Emmett came down the aisle with Maddy, Marcus with Jane, Carlisle with Abby, Will with Alexandra, Eleazar with Tanya, Jasper with Jasmine and Siobhan with Maggie.

The priest looked at each of them carefully as they all stood next to their future partners.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to join Alec Mercia, Maddy Lauren Cullen, Jane Mercia, Tom Beau Cullen, Felix Brogan, Abby Olivia _Carmichael, Demetri Solt, Alexandra River Cullen, Tanya Radford, Xander George Whitlock Hale, Embry Call, Jasmine Cynthia Whitlock Hale, Maggie Barnes and Alex Eric Whitlock Hale._ Who will be giving the brides away?"

Emmett, Marcus, Carlisle, Will, Eleazar, Jasper and Siobhan stood together.

"We are." They said together as they sat back down.

"Maddy, Jane, Abby, Alexandra, Tanya, Jasmine and Maggie do you take Alec, Tom, Felix, Demetri, Xander, Embry and Alex to be your husband?"

"I do." They said together.

The priest asked the same question to Tom, Felix, Alec, Demetri, Xander, Embry and Alex with the same answer and asked to put the rings on their hands.

"If anyone has any objections for any reason as to why these two can't be married speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest paused for a moment as he watched the crowd carefully before continuing. "Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the brides."

Alice squealed in delight as she watched them all kiss.

"Ladies and gentlemen I would like to introduce to you for the very first time Alec and Maddy Mercia, Tom and Jane Cullen, Felix and Abby Brogan, Demetri and Alexandra Solt, Xander and Tanya Cullen, Embry and Jasmine Call and Alex and Maggie Cullen."

The crowd stood up and clapped in congratulations.

Alice and Jasper rushed over to Xander, Jasmine and Alex and hugged them all tightly. "Congratulations."

"Mum we need to tell you something-" Xander began before being cut off by Alice.

"I already know what it is your going to say Xander." Alice replied. "I support your decision. You want to explore the world."

Alex nodded. "Yes. Everyone else is planning on coming with us as far as Europe then we are splitting up. Just for our honeymoons. We will be coming back very soon though. I can see that we will be safe."

Alice smiled and nodded. "Good then that's fine enough for me."

 ** _The end_**

* * *

A/N: I want to say a big thank you to Malice-Mal-Ben-Bree-1998 who gave me advice for this story and also brought in their own ideas into it. Thank you! :D

I also hope that everyone enjoyed reading :)


End file.
